Shreklok Holmes!
Shreklok Holmes! is the 26th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - Shrek's girlfriend Sara Lee has disappeared, and it is up for Shrek or Shreklok Holmes to solve this delicious mystery! Meanwhile, Red Yoshi and his brother Blue Yoshi are up to no good. (It starts off with Shrek walking outside with a box of cheese cake) Shrek: *sigh* Isn't it lovely Sara Lee? Just you and me and this lovely sunrise. Perfect for a lovely make out! (Shrek then starts making out with his cheesecake. It then shows that Red and Blue Yoshi are looking at him) Red Yoshi: You know, I think I might just throw up! (It then shows that Blue Yoshi is looking at Maguro) Blue Yoshi: Oh I don't feel like throwing up anytime soon. Hehehe! (Red Yoshi then grabs Blue) Red Yoshi: Will you stop pissing off Tako and look?! Ugh! He's doing it again! (Blue Yoshi then looks at Maguro again) Blue Yoshi: Who's doing it again Red? (Red Yoshi gets pissed and grabs him again) Red Yoshi: He's making out with a damn box of cheesecake! Blue Yoshi: So what? He loves Cheesecake. Let the man love his cheesecake! Red Yoshi: IT'S WEIRD THOUGH! Ugh! I love my cake, but I don't FRIKEN MAKE OUT WITH IT! Blue Yoshi: You love cake? Red Yoshi: Yes I do! You love cake too! Blue Yoshi: Oh yeah. (The Shrek appears right in front of them) Shrek: Are you donkeys saying s**t about me? Blue Yosh: Yeah, he was saying how you should stop making out with boxes of Cheesecake! Shrek: OH IS THAT SO!? Red Yoshi: It's not that! I was just saying how it's cool how you and the cheesecakes communicate! Blue Yoshi: WHEN IN PATRICIA'S NAME DID YOU SAY THAT?! You said that Shrek was weird! Red Yoshi: No! I said what he does is weird! Shrek: OH SO YOU WERE TALKING S**T ABOUT ME! Red Yoshi: SHUT YOUR YOSHI DEMON MOUTH! *sigh* Look Shrek, I'm not blaming you at all but, maybe take your relationship with cheesecake a little less too seriously? (Shrek then grabs Red Yoshi by the neck. He then starts screaming) Shrek: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH THIS! Blue Yoshi: Oh crap! Where's my camera! Shrek: You think you can make fun of my relationship!? Well EAT GROUND BUCKO! (Shrek then throws Red Yoshi to the ground) Red Yoshi: Owwww. Shrek: AND GOOD RIDDANCE! Come on Sara Lee, let's go make out somewhere else! (Shrek grabs the cheesecake and leaves) Blue Yoshi: Hehehe! You okay man? Red Yoshi: He thinks he can just throw a stranger over the f**king yard! He needs medical help! (Goodman comes running up) Goodman: Okay! What the f**k nuggets is going on?! Red Yoshi: Oh I'll tell you what's going on! Goodman: No need to explain! I know what happened! Red Yoshi: Well go teach him a lesson! Goodman: OH I WILL TEACH HIM A LESSON ALRIGHT! COME HERE! (Goodman grabs Red Yoshi and throws him to the wall) Red Yoshi: Heh. Well that wasn't so bad- (Goodman then hits Red Yoshi with a screw driver) Red Yoshi: AGH! WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT FOR!? Goodman: FOR SLACKING OFF! You think you can just take a rest without paying your damn house payment?! Red Yoshi: I WAS THROWN BY SHREK! Goodman: Yeah, blame anyone but yourself! (Goodman hits Red Yoshi again) Goodman: You know what, I am going to get Jeffygeist! Where is he!? Jeffygeist: Right here! Goodman: Jeffygeist, I think this little Yoshi needs to learn some discipline. Would you be happy to help? Jeffygeist: Oh ho ho! I'd be happy to! Red Yoshi: Wait, what are you doing? No. NO NO! (Red Yoshi then comes out crawling to Blue Yoshi all beaten up) Red Yoshi: Owww.. Owie.. Blue Yoshi: Hey bro! So how did the punishment with Goodman go? Red Yoshi: Horrible... Blue Yoshi: Huh.. Well I just figured out the plan how we can be able to fix Shrek's cheesecake problem! Red Yoshi: I thought you said let the man love his cheesecake? Blue Yoshi: Well earlier I saw Shrek making out with a fire hydrant. He thought it was a futuristic box of cheesecake so that was pretty disturbing. Red Yoshi: Well what on Earth do you suggest we do? Blue Yoshi: Where's Shrek right now? (It then shows Shrek taking a crap) Shrek: HUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH! Oh man! Here comes another one! HUHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGG! (It cuts back to the Yoshis) Red Yoshi: Prolly taking a crap? Blue Yoshi: Exactly! Let's get to it! (They go to the kitchen and grab Shrek's cheesecake) Blue Yoshi: Lets go! (The two leave) (Shrek then comes downstairs) Shrek: Aw that was a good crap! Anyways, Sara Lee where were we- (He then notices his cheesecake is gone) Shrek: S-Sara Lee? Sara? *gasp* Where- SARA!!! (Everything goes black and white. Shrek is seen wearing a fedora) Shrek (Voice): That's when it all started. Sara Lee had disappeared, but I know who took her... (Shrek then goes to the garden and finds Boko) Boko: These are good carrots! (Shrek then comes up) Shrek: Hey Boko. Boko: Oh. Hi Shrek. Shrek: So what are you up to? Boko: *sigh* Stealing some carrots. Shrek: Hmm. Anyways Boko, I want to ask you a question! Boko: Well what is it? Shrek: Where were you at exactly 1:15 pm? Boko: I was at the grocery store with my dad? Shrek: Hmm. Did you see any Cheesecakes? Boko: U- Of course I did. They were everywhere! Shrek: Did you, I don't know. Take one? Boko: No of course not! Shrek: You took my cheesecake Boko! Boko: No I didn't- (Shrek then tackles Boko) Boko: GAH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Shrek: Tell me where Sara Lee is RIGHT NOW! Boko: I don't- (Boko then thinks) Boko: Are you talking about that Cheesecake in the middle of the kitchen? Shrek: Yeah? WHERE IS SHE?! Boko: Ikura took her! (Shrek drops Boko and runs off. It then shows Ikura and Kani exiting the movie theater) Ikura: Man, "The Election!" was super good was it Kani? Kani: Yeah. I also saw "The Vandal Buster!"! Can't wait for the 2nd one to come out! (Shrek comes up) Shrek (Voice): There he is. The salman *sshole. He's looking all innocent but he knows what he's done. Imma go talk to him! (Shrek walks up to Ikura but Kani steps in his way) Kani: Sorry Shrek but Ikura is currently busy right now- (Shrek then punches Kani out of the way and walks to Ikura) Ikura: Um- Hi Shrek? Shrek: Hello Ikura. (Shrek then starts smelling Ikura. Ikura pushes him away) Ikura: WHAT ARE YOU SMELLING ME FOR? Shrek: Sorry Ikura. But you smell like, Cheesecake? Ikura: Yeah we had cheese in the movie theatre! Shrek: Well earlier I lost something very very valuable to me! Ikura: I'm sorry for your loss! Shrek: Well you don't smell like any regular cheese. You smell like.. Sara Lee! Ikura: Who is Sara Lee? Why are you smelling me? What's with that dumb*ss hat! What the hell is with these- (Shrek throws Ikura to the wall) Shrek: He doesn't want to talk huh? That's fine! I'll talk to him when he wakes up! (It switches back to normal color as it shows Red Yoshi staring at him) Red Yoshi: Man, I wonder what Blue did to his cheese cake! (Sunny comes up with a box) Sunny: I don't know. But speaking of cheese cake I found this box of Sara Lee cheesecake in a box. Red Yoshi: *gasp* (Shrek turns around and sees the cheesecake in the box that Sunny is holding) Shrek: My... My.. CHEESECAKE! (Shrek comes running at Sunny) Red Yoshi: SUNNY RUN! (Sunny drops the box and runs. Shrek runs up to the box) Shrek: SO IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK MY CHEESECAKE! YOU STUPID BOX! (Shrek attacks the box and brings out the cheesecake) Shrek: Oh Sara Lee! I am so sorry about that! I will never leave you again! (Shrek starts making out with it) Sunny: Um.. (Talks to the audience) okay kids you might want to cover your eyes! (Ikura and Kani wake up) Kani: Ugh. My head. Ikura: What just happened? Red Yoshi: I-I don't know! (Red Yoshi sits down. Goodman and Jeffygeist come up) Goodman: Is someone slacking off again?! Jeffygeist: I hope so! (Jeffygeist laughs as the episode ends) Trivia * This short confirms Blue Yoshi has a crush on Maguro. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Patricia Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes